Fly Me To The Moon
by Saori2
Summary: Shinji finalmente toma a iniciativa. E Asuka irá ficar com ele?


Olá pessoal!!

Aqui estou eu com mais uma tentativa de escrever algo sobre EVA, e desta vez eu consegui!!!

A música utilizada aqui é a música de encerramento do anime, porém eu escrevi ouvindo-a na versão de Peter Jones (no CD de "Mulheres Apaixonadas Vol. 2") mas a letra é idêntica afinal foi o mesmo cara quem escreveu (Bart Howad).

Shinji e Asuka estão mais velhos aqui (17 anos na verdade).

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura

****

DISCLAIMER: os personagens e a música não me pertencem

****

Fly Me To The Moon

Asuka entrou irritadíssima num salão semi-deserto, preenchido por alguns instrumentistas num palco, cujo quais não estavam preocupados com mais nada a não ser seus instrumentos.

O único lugar iluminado era o palco, e ainda sim com algumas poucas luzes, de resto estava tudo tão escuro que era quase impossível andar sem tropeçar nos próprios pés. Pelo o que conseguia enxergar havia algumas mesinhas espalhadas pelo salão.

A ruivinha usava um vestido tomara que caia, que delineava seu corpo, sem ser super agarrado, permitindo que respirasse. Em todo o caso aquele tipo de roupa não combinava com sua personalidade, muito menos aquelas luvas que iam até o cotovelo, que eram azuis como seu vestido e seus olhos. O cabelo estava preso num coque, deixando várias mexas soltas (tipo quando você coloca uma piranha, só que tudo milimetradamente desarrumado, entenderam?) e duas mechas caindo ao lado do rosto. A maquiagem era leve para não roubar-lhe a beleza natural.

Ela ainda não entendia o que estava fazendo ali e por que fora até ali, só sabia que o convite da Nerv deixava bem claro que não podia faltar; o problema entretanto era por que aceitara o pedido de Shinji de chegar bem mais cedo do que o horário marcado.

Aquele garoto era um baka, certo? Então por que dar-lhe atenção?

Suspirou penosamente. Sabia o motivo. Entretanto continuava a ser inconcebível que ela, Asuka Langley Soryu, tivesse sentimentos por Ikari Shinji que não fossem repulsa.

Saiu de seus devaneios ao notar os músicos aprumados e já tocando, era uma música suave que até dava vontade de dançar. Então alguém começou a cantar.

Fly me to the moon, / Leve-me voando à Lua  
and let me play among the stars. / e deixe-me brincar entre as estrelas  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars / Deixe-me ver como é a primavera em Júpiter e em Marte  
In other words, hold my hand! / Em outras palavras, segure a minha mão!  
In other words, darling, kiss me! / Em outras palavras, querida, me beije!

A jovem quase caiu pra trás quando viu quem era o homem de terno que cantava: Shinji.

Nem parecia ele, todo arrumado daquele jeito; a roupa envelhecia-o um pouco, tirando aquele ar de adolescente revoltado dele. Shinji estava lindo. E por um momento fugaz imaginou-se dançando com ele. Mas não podia se permitir esses tipos de devaneios quando sabia que nunca teria uma chance com ele, em grande parte por seu orgulho bobo.

Fill my heart with song, / Preencha o meu coração com música,  
and let me sing forever more / e deixe-me cantar para sempre  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore / Você é tudo que eu sempre esperei, tudo que eu venero e adoro  
In other words, please be true! / Em outras palavras, por favor seja sincero!  
In other words, I love you! / Em outras palavras, eu te amo!

Depois do choque inicial, pode lançar um olhar critico sobre aquela cena. Constatou estupefata que : ELE CANTAVA BEM.

Desde quando aquele garoto sabia cantar não conseguia imaginar, mas de repente um luz iluminou-lhe a mente.

Shinji cantava para ela.

Fly me to the moon, / Leve-me voando à Lua  
and let me play among the stars. / e deixe-me brincar entre as estrelas  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars / Deixe-me ver como é a primavera em Júpiter e em Marte  
In other words, hold my hand! / Em outras palavras, segure a minha mão!  
In other words, darling, kiss me! / Em outras palavras, querida, me beije!

Após ensaiar quase um mês sentia-se totalmente seguro. Desde que decidira finalmente tomar a iniciativa, só precisava de algo marcante para Asuka não duvidar de suas intenções. Então a festa da Nerv apareceu.

Era tudo que precisava.

Sendo filho de quem era, conseguiu ajeitar as coisas para aquele momento, e ao menos uma vez na vida valeu a pena ser filho de Gendo Ikari.

Kaji e Misato ajudaram-no a ensaiar seus passos no palco para que não parecesse um pato ao movimentar-se ou para não ficar parado como uma estátua, apenas movimentando a boca e também ensinaram-no a valsar.

A música fora a parte mais difícil em todo o processo. No inicio não conseguia decora-la tanto é que Misato e Kaji pensaram na possibilidade de escrever cartazes com pedaços da música e segurá-lo no fundo (do salão) para que ele lesse.

Felizmente não precisaram chegar a extremos. Depois de muito concentrar-se finalmente aprendeu. Mas continuava havendo outro problema: o tempo da música, ou ele começava a cantar antes do tempo ou bem depois deste.

No entanto este foi o problema mais fácil de superar, principalmente se comparado a sua dança. Um elefante era mais gracioso dançando do que ele.

Mas depois de muito treino e esforço estava ali: perfeito. Tendo toda a atenção da garota que amava. que aliás parecia hipnotizada, pois não tirava os olhos dele.

Fill my heart with song, / Preencha o meu coração com música,  
and let me sing forever more / e deixe-me cantar para sempre  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore / Você é tudo que eu sempre esperei, tudo que eu venero e adoro  
In other words, please be true! / Em outras palavras, por favor seja sincero!  
In other words, I love you! / Em outras palavras, eu te amo!

Only you... / só você  
Only you! / só você

Ele estava tão confiante diferente de como geralmente agia e os olhos dele tinham um brilho diferente, e parecia haver algo ali que fez pular o coração dela. Mas não podia ser o que parecia ser. Não era possível que Shinji sentisse algo por ela, ou era?

Desejou profundamente que não fosse imaginação.

Inesperadamente, o rapaz saltou do palco e caminhou em sua direção, sem deixar de cantar. Uma luz acompanhou-o.

O coração dos dois parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento, a cada passo em que a distância era superada e mesmo assim aqueles pareceram os passos mais longos da vida daqueles dois.

Shinji finalmente alcançou-a.

Fill my heart with song, / Preencha o meu coração com música,  
and let me sing forever more / e deixe-me cantar para sempre  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore / Você é tudo que eu sempre esperei, tudo que eu venero e adoro  
In other words, please be true! / Em outras palavras, por favor seja sincero!  
In other words, I love you! / Em outras palavras, eu te amo!

Dançou ao redor dela, sem despregar seus olhos daquelas duas safiras, tão brilhantes quanto a própria. A jovem, totalmente encantada, acompanhava cada movimento dele e já abaixara a guarda, que pareceu nunca haver existido.

Shinji parou de fronte dela, fitando-a intensamente e cantou o último verso daquela canção:

In other words, I love you! / Em outras palavras, eu te amo!

"Te amo, Asuka Langley Soryu" ele declarou após terminar de cantar.

Não havia mais nada a ser dito ou refletido. A ruiva superou a distância entre eles, colando seus lábios nos dele.

Foi melhor do que esperavam, suas expectativas não foram só preenchidas como também ultrapassadas. Era maravilho sentirem o corpo um do outro, o perfume que exalavam....e o beijo. O mais romântico que pode haver.

Separaram-se não por falta de ar mas por aplausos que intimidaram-lhes, não apenas de Kaji e Misato que assistiram a tudo, mas de quase todos os outros convidados que foram chegando, mas nenhum daqueles jovens haviam notado tamanho envolvimento entre eles.

"Como se sente?" Gendo parou ao lado de Rei, que usava um vestido vinho, com um grande decote nas costas.

"Feliz"

"Mas você ...Shinji" aquele homem, uma vez na vida, deixou transparecer sua confusão, afinal Rei gostava de seu filho, não?

"Se você soubesse o que é altruísmo, me entenderia."

Ela lhe deu as costas e sumiu na multidão.

Gendo continuou confuso, mas esperava que aquilo não afetasse o rendimento de dois de seus pilotos, que no momento dançavam felizes como se o mundo se resumisse à eles.

FIM

E então o que acharam?

Odiaram? Amaram? Sugestões? Criticas? Para qualquer coisa entrem em contato comigo pelo e-mail : 

Mas comentem, ok?

Essa fic foi escrita em horas, mas não hoje, faz um tempo já.

Eu tinha algo a comentar sobre a fic, mas sumiu! Então não me resta nada a declarar.

Beijos

Saori.

(24/07/04)


End file.
